Animals (HunKai Ver)
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Jongin adalah miliknya saat Sehun pertama kali melihat pemuda itu. Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk membuat hunter itu berada di sisinya. Sehun bersumpah takkan ada yang bisa, meskipun itu Jongin sendiri.
1. Prey and Predator

**Pair: HunKai/SeKai/HunJong/SeJong**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter pada cerita ini bukan milik saya. Lirik Animals belongs to Maroon 5. Vampire Knight kepunyaan Hino Matsuri-sensei**

 **Warning: BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD, Violence, Non-Consensual, Rape, Absurd!**

 **A/N** : Ff ini merupakan versi HunKai dari ff saya yang berjudul sama. Oke, karena ff ini meminjam latar dan beberapa garis besar anime Vampire Knight, akan saya jelaskan sedikit.

-Pertama, Cross Academy akan saya ganti namanya menjadi EXO Academy. Ok, saya memang kurang kreatif.

-Sekolah ini adalah simbol bahwa vampir dan manusia dapat hidup berdampingan, meskipun para manusia itu tidak sadar ada vampir di sekitar mereka.

-Bangunan Utama merupakan bangunan 'Sekolah' jadi KBM berlangsung di sana.

-Beberapa meter dari Bangunan Utama terdapat dua buah jembatan yang membentuk huruf V. 1/4 dari jembatan terdapat dua gerbang yang dipisahkan sebuah danau. Gerbang sebelah kanan adalah gerbang Moon Dorm dan yang kiri gerbang Sun Dorm. Masing-masing jembatan akan menuju ke Dormnya. Moon Dorm diisi para vampir (Night Class), dan disebelah kanan Moon Dorm merupakan bangunan khusus untuk pengajar Night Class. Sun Dorm diisi para manusia (Day Class), bangunan pengajar berada di sebelah kiri Sun Dorm dan di sebelah kanannya terdapat rumah kepala sekolah.

-Prefect ditugaskan untuk menjaga kedamaian dan keamanan sekolah ini. Mereka mengawasi Night Class dan menjaga rahasia EXO Academy dari Day Class.

-Kalian bisa googling peta Vampire Knight agar lebih jelas.

-Keluarga Jongin dibantai vampir pureblood wanita yang menggigitnya, sehingga Jongin berubah menjadi vampir level D

-Tingkatan Vampir: Level A (Pureblood), B (Noble), C (Kelas biasa), D (Kelas bawah), dan E (Vampir yang tidak dapat mengendalikan rasa 'haus' mereka sehingga harus dibunuh).

-Ex-human, sebutan bagi manusia yang berubah menjadi vampir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Prey and Predator**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals.._

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals_

 **JustanadorableZerochn**

 _ **/Sunyi. Kesunyian yang melingkupi malam itu tak seperti yang biasanya. Angin yang berhembus kian menambah suasana mencekam. Sinar pucat bulan purnama bagaikan lampu sorot dalam sebuah panggung drama. Menambah efek kelam di kediaman keluarga Kim malam itu.**_

 _ **"A-ayah.. i-bu.."**_

 _ **Seorang anak kecil terduduk tak berdaya memandang scene di depannya. Tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang tergelatak tanpa nyawa. Kulit pucat hampir membiru, menunjukkan banyaknya darah yang meninggalkan jasad kaku mereka.**_

 _ **!**_

 _ **Mata anak kecil yang ketakutan itu membulat ketika wanita cantik bersurai coklat ikal dengan mata merah terang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Kimono putih bercorak bunga sakura terkotori oleh darah, darah orang tuanya.**_

 _ **"Pergi! Ja-jangan mendekat!" teriakan bercampur tangisan pilu seorang Kim muda yang malang tak mampu memadamkan dendam yang bersemayam di hati wanita cantik itu. Ia bersumpah akan membalas pasangan Kim yang telah membunuh kekasihnya. Tapi ternyata, membunuh mereka saja tak membuat puas dirinya. Hingga dengan bengis taring tajamnya mengoyak kasar kulit lembut seorang anak tidak berdosa dipangkuannya/**_

Srett!

"Hahh..hahh.." Jongin terlonjak dari tidur. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan, nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya serta membasahi punggung. Kedua tangan mengepal erat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Mimpi itu lagi. Mengapa ia tak dapat melupakannya? Kejadian yang membuat dirinya membenci kaum malam itu dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Kaum yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua juga kakaknya. Sial.

"Itu hanya mimpi, kendalikan dirimu Jongin." Dengan kasar Jongin mengusap wajahnya. Meneguk cepat air di dalam gelas bening yang terletak diatas nakas kecil di samping single-bed miliknya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Mencoba melenyapkan gambaran mimpi buruk yang berputar seperti kaset rusak dalam pikirannya.

Tap

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan agak kaku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai pekerjaannya sebagai prefect. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang manik kelam yang mengawasinya entah seberapa lama.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Kriiett

Gerbang Moon Dorm terbuka, membuat Day Class yang berbaris di depan sana bersorak bahagia.

"Ahhh Chanyeol-sunbae!"

"Kyaaaaa Baekhyun-sunbae!"

"K-Krystalll!"

"Oh-sunbaenim tampan sekali!"

Jongin merasa urat-urat kekesalannya berkedut kencang. Damn. Apa mereka tidak lelah begini setiap hari? Berteriak-teriak seperti monyet hutan yang kelaparan hanya karena melihat lintah-lintah sialan berbaris melewati mereka. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran siswa-siswi Day Class. Memang benar Night Class memiliki pesona yang luar biasa, tapi tidak perlu berteriak bisakan?

Pemuda Kim kemudian melihat teman prefectnya, Sulli, yang hampir terjatuh akibat dorongan siswi-siswi Day Class yang ingin lebih dekat dengan idola mereka. Tapi belum sempat menolong gadis mungil itu, Sehun sudah berada disana. Bersikap layaknya pangeran baik hati berkuda putih dari negeri Happily Ever After.

"A-ah! Terima kasih Sehun-sunbae!" Sulli membungkukkan tubuhnya sampai 90 derajat dengan warna merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Sukses membuat fangirls di belakangnya murka, tapi tidak berani menyerang karena pangeran-pangeran mereka masih berada di sana. Jongin hanya berdecak kesal dan makin memicingkan matanya. Ohh, andai saja pandangan bisa membunuh, mereka semua sudah belasan kali mengunjungi alam baka sore ini.

Sehun yang tersenyum serta mengelus pelan kepala Sulli kemudian berjalan ke depan, dan berhenti sejenak di dekat Jongin. Dengan senyum palsu dan nada sopan yang mencemooh Sehun menyapa pemuda silverette. "Selamat sore Kim." Kim Jongin tentu saja membalas dengan dingin, "Hn, cepatlah enyah dari hadapanku Oh-sunbaenim." Tak menggubris tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan sebagian besar murid Night Class. "Ahh, kasar sekali. Apa kau baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk Kim?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan pelan, sehingga siswa yang lain tidak mendengarnya.

Deg deg deg

Jongin merasa detak jantungnya menggila ketika potongan-potongan memori mimpi buruknya satu jam yang lalu kembali berkelebat. Susah payah ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Namun Oh Sehun tak melewatkan bagaiman kedua tangan berlapis kulit tan itu mengepal kuat, serta sirat ketakukan yang terpancar dari orbs karamel yang agak menggelap. Ahh.. tentu saja Sehun tak melewatkan itu semua.

Dengan langkah tenang ia berjalan melewati Jongin menuju bangunan utama EXO Academy. Diikuti oleh Night Class yang lain. Jongin dengan sigap berbalik untuk mengusir Day Class yang tersisa. Tidak menghiraukan Krystal yang memelototi punggungnya. Giginya berderit ketika otaknya mengulang kalimat Sehun yang dikatakan pureblood itu sebelum menjauh.

 _/Semoga malammu menyenangkan Kim./_

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Sehun duduk tenang dibangkunya ynag berada di pojok kiri belakang. Mata hitam tajam miliknya menatap tanpa minat penjelasan guru di depan sana. Merasa bosan, Sehun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat dua prefect yang sedang beradu mulut.

Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia kemudian menyeringai tipis melihat Jongin yang pergi menjauhi Sulli. Orbsnya berkilat senang melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman bungsu Kim. 'Sepertinya ada yang sedang haus malam ini.'

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan agak tertatih menuju kandang Lily. Kuda putih anti-sosial itu menggeram pelan ketika melihat kondisi tuannya. Lidahnya menjilat kecil pipi Jongin ketika pemuda pucat itu merebahkan dirinya dengan agak kasar di atas tumpukan jerami.

'Sial. Jangan lagi.'

Jongin memegangi lehernya dengan mata terpejam. Tenggorokkannya terasa panas dan perih. Dadanya sesak dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, memompa darah lebih cepat hingga tubuhnya terasa lemas. Setetes air mata mengalir saat sekuat tenaga Jongin menahan tubuhnya agar tidak berdiri dan berlari mencari mangsa. Tidak. Jongin tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu, apalagi mengalaminya. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa meminum darah Sulli, meskipun gadis manis itu memberikannya dengan suka cita. Apalagi jika ia harus mengambil cairan kental berwarna merah itu dengan paksa dari manusia polos yang tak mengetahui apa-apa.

Jongin melengkungkan tubuhnya seperti janin yang berada di dalam rahim ibu mereka. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Lily menyentuh ringan punggungnya, menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya pada Jongin.

"Kau tidak akan berada dalam situasi ini jika menekan sedikit sikap keras kepalamu, Kim."

Mata Jongin langsung terbuka ketika telinganya mendengar suara bariton yang menyapanya tadi sore. Dengan paksa mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengacungkan Bloody Rose -pistol perak miliknya- ke arah Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Setiap organ, sel-sel tubuhnya menjerit sakit. Namun, ego Jongin tak ingin mengalah. Apalagi ketika manik kelam itu memandang rendah kepadanya.

"Apa maumu Oh?" susah payah Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya. Genggamannya pada Bloody Rose makin erat ketika Sehun mendekatinya. Manik Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Lily yang tidak sadarkan diri. Darahnya makin mendidih.

"Now, now. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu jika jadi kau." Setiap langkah yang diambil Sehun membuat Jongin makin frustasi. "Pergi Oh!" si perak hampir saja menjerit. Ia hampir tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang ini, dan kehadiran vampir pureblood di depannya sama sekali tidak membantu.

'Sakit. Sesak. Haus. Sakit. Darah. Butuh da-'

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Ia harus fokus. Fokus! Sehun yang melihat hal ini tentu tidak tinggal diam. Dengan kekuatan telekinetik miliknya, Bloody Rose terlepas dari tangan Jongin -terlempar ke sembarang arah di kandang Lily.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengse-!"

PLAK

Suara tamparan menggema di kandang kayu itu. Rasa panas dan perih menjalar di pipi Jongin. Cetakan tangan terlihat jelas di kulit tan itu. Jongin memandang tidak percaya pada Sehun. "K-Kau!"

Bruk

Grip

Tanpa menahan kekuatannya menghempaskan tubuh Jongin ke dinding kayu yang berada di seberang mereka, kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu Jongin hingga mengeluarkan suara retakan kecil.

"Aarghh" sekuat mungkin Jongin menahan teriakannya. "Sshh jaga mulutmu D." dengan halus tangan kanan Sehun mengelus pipi lembut milik pemuda cantik yang tengah kesakitan di hadapannya. "Ahh, tapi aku akan memaafkanmu dan melupakan sebutan kurang ajarmu untukku jika kau meminta maaf dengan baik."

Spat

Jongin meludah tepat diwajah Sehun dan memandang pria itu tajam. Sang pureblood membersihkan saliva di wajahnya dengan kekuatan miliknya. Kemudian melepaskan aura miliknya. Membuat ex-human di depannya semakin menderita.

"Very well then, jika itu yang kau mau."

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan aksinya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sulli yang memanggil Jongin.

"Jongin? Dimana kau?" suara langkah kaki Sulli semakin dekat dengan kandang Lily. Hal itu membuat Jongin khawatir. Bagaimana jika Sulli memergokinya dan Sehun dalam posisi seperti ini? Apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu? Tapi sebelum pikirannya melayang lebih jauh, tiba-tiba kegelapan menguasai dirinya.

.

.

.

Sreett

President Moon Dorm kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa sang hunter yang pingsan hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Terima kasih kepada pure blood miliknya.

Sehun menatap remaja yang lebih muda darinya. Surai lembut yang diwarnai perak, kulit tan yang tertimpa sinar rembulan, alis serta garis mata yang terukir sempurna, hidung bangir juga bibir semerah kelopak mawar. Persis seperti snow white. Hanya saja kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan dan lebih menawan.

Sang pangeran menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Matanya kemudian bergulir, terfokus pada leher jenjang terbungkus kulit lembut. Bisa ia rasakan aliran darah yang ada di sana. Darah sang hunter murni. Darah keturunan terakhir keluarga Kim.

Tangan pucat pemuda itu menyisir dan membelai pelan surai silverette. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jongin, menghirup aroma manis vanilla-chamomile khas pemiliknya juga darah kental segar.

Gulp

Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering dan panas. Pemuda ini benar-benar mampu membuat inner beast miliknya bergejolak.

"My... Kim Jongin. Setelah bertahun-tahun kau tetap bisa membuatku gila seperti ini. Meskipun hanya terdiam tak sadarkan diri, kau telah mampu membuatku menahan nafsu sekeras ini."

Sehun berucap pelan. Matanya yang tajam terus mengawasi mangsanya. Meskipun ia tahu untuk sekarang Jongin tidak akan bisa kemana-mana, namun Sehun tak ingin lengah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mangsa yang telah diincarnya selama bertahun-tahun pergi begitu saja. Ia kemudian menyeringai keji dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di surai Sehun. Membuat kepala tertutup rambut perak itu sedikit terangkat. Jongin meringis kecil dalam tidurnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku, sayang."

Sehun menggeram. Maniknya yang berubah warna menjadi crimson melirik bulan yang hampir penuh di langit malam. Ya, langit malam yang terasa lebih tenang -sunyi tanpa kehadiran bintang-bintang kecil yang menghiasinya.

"Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi. Kau akan jadi milikku." Ia mengecup kecil leher Jongin.

"Hmm, **_mine_**."

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Setelah memastikan Jongin tidak akan sadar sebelum ia kembali, Sehun pun meninggalkan kamarnya dan memilih berjalan-jalan sekaligus patroli di sekitar Moon Dorm.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sunyi. Entah mengapa malam ini lebih sunyi daripada biasanya. Bukankah para Night Class telah kembali ke Moon Dorm sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu? Tapi mengapa keadaan begitu sunyi?

"Baby I'm preying on you tonight~"

Sehun bersenandung kecil sambil terus berjalan di lorong-lorong wilayah kekuasaannya di EXO Academy. Suara bariton hampir bass miliknya memecah keheningan.

"Hunt you down eat you alive~"

Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Indah sekali.

"Just like animals~"

Senyum indah itu semakin melebar.

"Animals~"

Matanya yang menatap bulan memicing senang.

"Like animals~ mals~"

Kemudian terdengar tawa hambar penuh obsesi yang memecahkan keheningan malam.

 _Baby I'm animal_

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu..

Sehun muda yang berperawakan seperti remaja 14 tahunan itu berjalan tenang menyusuri hutan. Setelah menyelesaikan bermacam-macam kegiatannya sebagai pangeran, Sehun langsung pergi ke hutan ini.

Hutan perbatasan. Hutan yang telah ada sekitar ratusan tahun bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Seperti namanya, hutan ini membatasi wilayah vampir dan hunter. Sudah sejak lama hutan ini dijadikan wilayah netral. Vampir dan para pemburu dilarang keras mengangkat senjata di hutan ini. Hal itu juga disetujui atau terpaksa disetujui oleh generasi-generasi vampir dan hunter yang berikutnya sekaligus petinggi-petinggi mereka. Karena seperti kutukan, siapa saja yang membuat kericuhan di hutan perbatasan akan mendapat kesialan. Entah itu kesialan ringan bahkan sampai kematian.

Itulah sebabnya Sehun cukup sering dan senang pergi ke hutan ini. Suasananya damai dan tenang karena banyak yang takut untuk pergi ke sini. Ya, kecuali Oh Sehun salah satunya.

Ia biasanya masuk ke sini untuk membaca buku ataupun hanya untuk bermalas-malasan. Menjurus ketiduran.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya membaca novel barunya, telinga Sehun muda yang tajam mendengar suara ranting patah dari arah semak-semak cukup tinggi yang berada sekitar 10 meter di hadapannya. Sehun kembali acuh. Mungkin binatang yang tidak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon, pikirnya. Ia kembali membaca, namun konsentrasinya kembali pecah saat mendengar suara tawa yang imut.

"Hmm, seorang hunter?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Karena jarang sekali ia bertemu dengan manusia, hunter ataupun lain di hutan ini. Apalagi dari suara tawa itu mengindikasikan bahwa sang pemilik suara masihlah anak-anak.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, Sehun perlahan namun cepat mendatangi asal suara. Ia dengan hati-hati menyembunyikan diri dan mengintip dari balik semak-semak yang masih terapit pohon-pohon besar.

Matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat sosok anak laki-laki manis yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun. Tubuhnya berbalut kaos putih dengan jaket berwarna baby blue bergambar bebek lucu di setiap kantung jaket. Memakai celana jean longgar selutut dan sepatu biru bergaris putih.

Surai anak itu sewarna hitam dan terlihat berkilau. Matanya bulat dan besar berwarna karamel dengan tatapan polos khas anak-anak. Hidung dan bibirnya mungil. Pipinya yang gembul sedikit tertutupi semburat pink. Giginya putih dan rapi.

Sehun terpana. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang manusia secantik dan seindah anak di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar manik kelamnya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik anak itu. Tangan mungilnya yang memberi sebuah wortel kepada seekor kelinci putih -yang berkalung gelang perak- terlihat nyaman sekali untuk di genggam.

Pipi Sehun bersemu ketika telinganya kembali mendengar suara tawa yang manis itu.

"Hmm.. sayang sekali Jongin harus kembali. Jongin sudah cukup lama bermain dengan tuan kelinci, nanti Jongin dicariin mama." Terlihat anak yang sepertinya bernama Jongin itu memajukan bibir merah mungilnya. Sehun memandang gemas.

"Tapi tenang saja. Nanti Jongin kembali lagi kok buat nemenin tuan kelinci. Jongin kan udah ngasih gelang Jongin buat tuan kelinci. Jadi artinya kita teman." Dengan itu Jongin kecil beranjak pergi.

Sehun yang sejak tadi bersembunyi kemudian bergerak cepat mengawasi Jongin, memastikan anak manis itu keluar dengan selamat dari hutan. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat tadi. Mendekati kelinci putih yang ternyata masih berdiam di tempat. Sibuk memakan wortel.

Sehun mengangkat kelinci itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya menilik gelang perak yang dijadikan kalung di leher kelinci. Ia melihat tulisan bersambung yang indah di sekitar gelang.

 _Kim Jongin_

"Kim Jongin ahn?" Sehun bergumam sambil mengelus pelan tubuh kelinci yang menyamankan dirinya di tangan sang pangeran. Sang pangeran menatap sayang kelinci itu.

"Milikku."

 _Kim Jongin adalah milikku_.

Dan itulah awal Oh Sehun bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Sang calon raja vampir terhebat dan terkuat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang anak manusia yang menjadi musuh alaminya.

 _Hunter_

Bukan hanya hunter biasa melainkan keturunan klan Kim yang hebat. Membuat Sehun muda berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk memiliki Jongin. Bagaimana agar hanya ia yang memiliki Jongin. Bagaimana agar Jongin hanya membutuhkan dirinya seorang.

Kejadian di hutan itu adalah awal segalanya. Awal dari segala macam obsesi sang pangeran untuk pemburu manis miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ini 2 chap dijadiin satu wkwk. Err ada yg ingin ditanyakan? Bagi yg pernah nonton Vampire Knight pasti paham2 aja kn wkwk


	2. Blue Moon: The Ruler of Night

**0o...o0**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Blue Moon: The Ruler of Night**

 **.**

 **.**

 _So what you trying to do to me?_

 _It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you_

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membuka mata, mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Ia kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyender di kepala ranjang. Pandangannya kembali fokus. Ia lihat ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati. Keningnya mengkerut.

Aneh

Ini bukan kamarnya. Kasur yang ia duduki sekarang juga jelas bukan miliknya. Terasa terlalu lembut, terlalu empuk, terlalu... luas.

'Tenang. Tenang. Jangan panik.'

Jongin mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Merasa mendingan, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sedikit memicingkan mata karena keadaan kamar yang gelap, hanya bercahayakan sinar rembulan. Entah ia harus bersyukur, karena dirinya yang merupakan vampir, melihat dalam keadaan begini bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Kasur besar, nakas yang terhias lampu tidur mewah, lemari besar, cermin seukuran tubuh, kursi hangat, meja bundar kecil, karpet berbahan wol yang terlihat nyaman sekali, perapian.. umm jendela besar yang terbuka.

Sial!

Sekarang ia tahu sedang berada di mana. Karena dulu ia pernah ke sini -secara terpaksa. Kamar paling megah dan mewah yang ada di Moon Dorm. Kamar yang ditempati penerus keluarga Oh. Calon raja vampir.

Oh Sehun

'Oke Jongin. Sekarang angkat kakimu dan keluar secepat mungkin dari sini.'

Saat pemuda tan itu ancang-ancang keluar dari selimut hangat, tiba-tiba ada bunyi sepatu dan aura familiar yang mendekat.

"Sungguh tidak sopan. Bukankah seharusnya kau berpamitan dulu sebelum pergi, hm Kim?"

Sehun mendekati Jongin yang semakin beringsut ke ujung kasur. Manik crimsonnya terlihat menyala di kamar yang minim cahaya. Persis seperti predator yang mengintai mangsanya. Tenang namun berbahaya. Salah sedikit saja bergerak, dan nyawa akan jadi taruhannya.

Jongin merasa keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggung serta tangannya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Bukan sekali dua kali ia terjebak di posisi seperti ini bersama Oh Sehun. Hubungannya dengan sang pureblood sangatlah mendukung untuk keduanya terlibat dalam aksi 'memburu dan diburu'. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ada yang tidak beres. Insting hunternya berkata akan ada hal yang tidak terduga-duga terjadi. Apalagi ketika melihat seringai kecil dibibir sang Oh. Sesuatu hal yang tidak akan ia sukai akan terjadi.

Dan asal kalian tahu saja, Jongin merupakan lelaki yang hidup dengan instingnya. Oleh sebab itu, kali ini saja ia akan menurunkan egonya sedikit dan keluar dari sini. Yeah, keluar dan menyelamatkan diri. Lagipula bersikeras ingin melawan pun senjatanya tidak ada.

Sehun semakin mendekati Jongin. Matanya berkilat dengan humor ketika melihat pergerakan Jongin. Merasa terhibur karena Jongin yang terlihat sedang terpojok dan mencoba kabur.

'Hmm pilihan yang tepat sayang. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa kabur kali ini.'

Sehun tertawa kecil atas pikirannya. Membuat Jongin berjengit. Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda perak segera melesat ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Mencoba melompat dari sana. Tentu saja seperti dugaan, Sehun juga tidak kalah cepat. Ia dengan sengaja mengunci pergerakan Jongin yang menghadap jendela dari belakang. Secara refleks Jongin berusaha menyikut perut Sehun. Tapi sang pangeran memegang kedua tangan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan lain memeluk perut si prefect.

"Sshh, tidak menjawab orang yang dengan sopan bertanya padamu itu merupakan hal yang buruk." Sehun berbisik rendah di telinga kiri Jongin.

Kim Jongin memberontak dalam kungkungan Sehun. Tapi sang pangeran tidaklah bergerak. Cengkramannya kuat sekali.

"Don't you dare do anything funny Oh!"

Jongin mendesis. Memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia tidak akan tunduk semudah itu. Sehun terkekeh gelap.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Kim. Hmm, setidaknya belum."

Jongib memandang benci Sehun, yang hanya dibalas pureblood itu dengan senyum gentlenya. Mencemooh si bungsu Kim.

Tangan kanan si raven kemudian mengapit rahang Jongin, memaksa si pemuda agar menatap bulan penuh di atasnya.

"Lihatlah sayang.." Sehun berbisik dengan suaranya yang serak dan dalam. Jongin merinding dan mendelik tidak suka. Siapa yang dipanggilnya sayang?! Yang ditatap hanya acuh.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jongin. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma si silverette. Aroma yang tidak akan pernah bosan ia cium.

"Lihatlah bulan yang indah itu." Sehun mengecup-ngecup kecil kulit leher Jongin. Membuat sang empunya menggeliat resah. Ia bingung setengah mati akan tingkah Sehun yang terlampau aneh.

Apa akhirnya sang pangeran kehilangan akalnya?

"Oh Sehun.." Kim menggeram.

"Shh tenang sayang. Sebentar lagi kau akan menyaksikan pemandangan yang hanya ada sekali setiap seribu tahun."

Sehun menyeringai. Jongin menahan nafasnya.

"Blue Moon."

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

 _/ "Blue Moon?" Sehun kecil yang masih berusia 8 tahun bertanya pada ayahnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah buku cerita pada sang ayah._

 _"Ayah, Blue Moon itu apa?" Sehun kecil menunjuk kosa kata di buku cerita itu yang terdengar asing di telinganya._

 _Oh Minwoo. Sang raja vampir terkekeh melihat raut wajah anak laki-lakinya yang di penuhi rasa penasaran. "Hmm, Blue Moon ya?"_

 _"Humm! Humm!"_

 _Sehun mengangguk antusias. Ia penasaran sekali. Minwoo mengusak rambut anaknya gemas._

 _"Blue Moon itu.."/_

 **Dilain waktu dan tempat..**

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai ebony duduk di kursi kayu kecil di samping ranjang queen size. Di sana dua orang anak yang masing-masing berusia 7 dan 6 tahun tengah berbaring. Mereka memakai piyama bermodel sama, hanya beda warna saja. Wajah mereka pun sangat mirip. Namun jika dilihat lebih saksama kalian akan melihat sedikit perbedaan pada dua kakak-beradik itu. Yang kakak berkulit putih kekuningan dengan manik coklat tua, sementara adiknya berkulit agak kecoklatan dengan manik karamel yang sayu. Mereka adalah Taemin dan Jongin. Dua bersaudara Kim.

"Eomma! Ayo bercerita!" si sulung memprovokasi. "Iya, kalau eomma tidak bercerita kami tidak mau tidur!" yang adik ikut-ikut menimpali.

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil mereka 'eomma' itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dasar. Anak-anaknya ini memang kompak sekali. Apalagi masalah seperti ini. Hahh..

"Baiklah-baiklah. Para laki-laki eomma yang manis ini ternyata sekarang pandai mengancam. Siapa yang mengajari kalian humm?"

Dua bersaudara saling bertatapan dan nyengir kuda, sebelum menjawab bersama-sama "Yesung-sonsaengnim!"

Kim Taeyeon menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus bicara pada lelaki bersurai hitam yang tampan tapi dingin itu. Agar untuk tidak mengajari anaknya hal yang 'ekstrim' sebelum mereka cukup umur.

"Oke, kalian ingin eomma bercerita apa?" Dengan lembut wanita itu bertanya.

"Umm apa ya? Tae-hyung, kau ingin cerita apa?" Jongin memasang ekspresi bingung yang imut sekali. Alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya juga ikut mengerucut. Satu tangannya memegang dagunya yang mungil. Memasang pose berpikir.

"Apa ya~? Hyung juga bingung Jonginnie." Sang kakak mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. Membuat si adik menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aisshh~"

Taeyeon berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Anak-anaknya ini memang sangat manis sekali!

'Kyaaaa kyeopta! Nggak kuku deh!'

=.=a

"Haha, kalau begitu eomma saja yang menentukan ya?" Yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari kedua anaknya.

"Ehem, Pada zaman dahulu kala ada sebuah negri yang kacau-balau -"

"Ehh? Kenapa kacau? Bukankah biasanya negrinya bahagia?" Taemin menyela cerita sang ibu. Taeyeon mencubit gemas pipi anak sulungnya. "Makanya dengarkan dulu cerita eomma sampai selesai Taeminnie!"

"Hehe, oke-oke."

Hah dasar anak-anak!

"Negri itu kacau-balau karena diperintah oleh seorang raja yang jahat. Ia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak memperdulikan rakyatnya."

"Ugh, Jongie tidak suka raja itu! Mengapa dia yang harus jadi raja sih?!" Jongin protes. Taemin manggut-manggut setuju.

Taeyeon membelai kepala anak bungsunya. "Ia menjadi raja karena merupakan orang terkaya di negri itu. Semua orang di negri takut dan tidak bisa membantahnya karena tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah. Setiap bulan mereka harus membayar upeti, kalau tidak mereka akan disakiti."

Taeyeon melihat ekspresi anak-anaknya yang serius sekali. Bisa ia dengarkan mereka menggerutu pelan.

"Belasan tahun para rakyat negri itu hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Sudah banyak orang berani yang mencoba menentang sang raja, tetapi mereka berakhir di hukum pancung."

Taemin dan Jongin bergidik dan membulatkan mata mereka. Kejam sekali!

"Para rakyat sudah putus asa dan menyerah pada nasib mereka yang malang. Namun, masih ada satu orang yang tidak menyerah. Ia akan menghentikan kegilaan sang raja. Ia telah bersumpah kepada almarhum ayahnya agar membebaskan rakyat negrinya dari kesengsaraan. Namanya adalah Sehun. Seorang pemuda tampan yang gagah dan bijaksana. Ia pemuda cerdas yang baik. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam. Matanya berwarna sama kelamnya dan kulitnya putih pucat. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi."

Pipi Jongin bersemu membayangkan orang yang bernama Sehun ini. Sepertinya ia laki-laki yang sangat sangat tampan. Seperti pangeran.

"Jongin tau! Pasti Sehun adalah pangeran penyelamat."

Taeyeon terkikik. "Yaa bisa dibilang begitu."

"Sehun telah berupaya segala cara yang ia bisa untuk menghentikan sang raja tanpa kekerasan. Seperti bernegosiasi. Tapi sayangnya, belum sempat bertemu raja ia sudah ditendang para pengawal istana."

Jongin mendecih. Kenapa mereka menendang Sehun yang baik dan tampan itu? Pasti sakit!

Ugh, bukan menendang dalam arti sesungguhnya Jongin!

"Tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak menyerah dengan mudah. Ia pernah mendengar suatu legenda dari ayahnya. Legenda yang bernama Blue Moon."

Taemin memiringkan kepalanya. "Blue Moon?"

"Ya, Blue Moon. Blue Moon adalah bulan purnama yang hanya muncul sekali dalam seribu tahun."

Taemin ternganga. "Lama sekali." Taeyeon kembali tertawa. "Umm, lama sekali."

"Dan karena kemunculannya begitu lama, bulan purnama itu sangat spesial. Seperti namanya, bulan itu berwarna biru terang. Bukan hanya warnanya saja yang tidak biasa. Katanya pada malam terjadinya Blue Moon kekuatan sihir dan energi alam akan berkumpul di satu titik, yaitu pada bulan. Dan jika kita mengharapkan sesuatu, kita cukup berkata pada Blue Moon maka harapan kita akan terkabul."

Kim bersaudara terkagum-kagum. Jongin angkat suara "Bulannya hebat sekali."

"Tapii, pada saat Blue Moon muncul para makhluk di muka bumi akan merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa sehingga mereka tertidur lelap, saaangat lelap."

Jongin kembali protes. "Uuh, tidak ada yang bisa minta harapan pada bulannya. Percuma saja."

"Yup, tidak ada yang bisa meminta harapan pada Blue Moon karena tertidur. Kecuali sang penguasa malam. Sehun menunggu Blue Moon muncul. Dan jika sesuai perhitungannya maka tidak lama lagi hal itu akan terjadi. Dan benar, tidak lama kemudian ada sebuah yang malam lebih tenang dan sunyi dari biasanya. Tidak ada bintang yang menghiasi langit. Hanya ada bulan sempurna yang menyinari malam dengan sinar biru pucatnya. Semua orang tertidur. Kecuali Sehun yang mati-matian menahan kantuk. Keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan rakyat negrinya lebih besar dan kuat dari apapun. Ia dengan yakin menatap Blue Moon dan dengan lantang berucap 'Aku ingin kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan negri ini. Membebaskan negri ini dari raja tiran yang sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin. Blue Moon, tolong aku!' Blue Moon kemudian menjawab 'Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu dengan satu syarat..'"

 _/"..Kau harus menjadi rajaku, sang penguasa malam." Minwoo terdiam sejenak. Ia amati ekspresi anaknya. "Penguasa malam?" Sehun mengernyit._

 _"Blue Moon berkata menjadi penguasa malam berarti ia -Sehun akan hidup dalam kegelapan. Sehun harus rela menjadi penguasa malam jika ingin menyelamatkan negrinya. Sehun yang memang telah bertekad bulat, siap menghadapi apapun menyetujui kesepakatan itu asalkan negrinya selamat. Dan ketika matahari bersinar keesokan harinya, negri itu menjadi tentram. Kekacauan yang diakibatkan raja seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Para rakyat pun tidak ingat bahwa mereka pernah menderita. Dan raja mereka berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya, menjadi arif dan budiman. Sehun tersenyum melihat perubahan yang terjadi."_

 _Sehun bertepuk tangan riang. "Wah, pasti rakyat negri itu berterima kasih kepada Sehun!"_

 _Minwoo menggeleng "Tidak. Mereka tidaklah mengingat Sehun."_

 _Sehun kecil protes, ia tidak terima! Sehun sudah bersusah payah melakukan itu semua tetapi malah dilupakan!_

 _"Itu semua karena keinginan Sehun sendiri. Lebih baik negri itu melupakannya. Lagipula keinginannya sudah terkabul."_

 _"Ehhh?! Tapi kenapa?!"_

 _Minwoo mengusap bahu anaknya, memberi pengertian. "Terkadang memang ada hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu diketahui. Kau ingatkan, untuk menyelamatkan negrinya Sehun harus menjadi penguasa malam, hidup dalam kegelapan?"_

 _Oh Sehun kecil mengangguk._

 _"Maksud menjadi penguasa malam adalah ia harus menjadi vampir Sehuna.., raja vampir." Minwoo tersenyum miris dalam hati._

 _"Ia tidak bisa tinggal dengan rakyat di negri itu yang merupakan manusia. Kau tau sendirikan mengapa? Itu sebabnya ia memilih menghapus ingatan mereka tentangnya. Dengan kekuatan yang diberikan Blue Moon padanya, Sehun bisa memanipulasi ingatan para rakyat sekaligus raja bahwa mereka hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Ia dibantu dengan sihir Blue Moon membuat negri itu menjadi subur dan kaya. Saat matahari bersinar ia telah pergi meninggalkan negri dan berkelana mencari tempat yang cocok untuk makhluk sepertinya, seorang vampir."_

 _"Mengapa Blue Moon harus memberi syarat seperti itu, Ayah?"_

 _"Karena Blue Moon hanya akan mengikuti kemauan dari rajanya. Sang penguasa malam."/_

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

"Kau tau Jongin, ketika terjadi Blue Moon kekuatan sang penguasa malam akan meningkat menjadi tak terbatas karena Blue Moon itu bagaikan lumbung kekuatannya. Segala keinginannya akan terpenuhi. Itu berarti.."

Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin dengan begitu hati-hati. Jongin merasa suhu disekitarnya semakin turun.

"..malam ini apapun yang kuinginkan akan terpenuhi. Termasuk memiliki dirimu."

Bungsu Kim seketika pucat pasi. "K-kau bercanda? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu Oh! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?!" Si silverette kembali berontak. Ia harus pergi dan menjauh dari vampir gila dibelakangnya ini!

Sehun terbahak, dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa takut pada sang penerus Oh.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kim."

Jongin melemas "Tapi, kenapa?"

Sehun menatap sayang kearah Jongin. Ia pandangi lekat-lekat manik karamel yang memancarkan ketidakpercayaan, frustasi, takut dan amarah.

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku menginginkanmu sayang."

Jongin tergagap "T-tapi, Sulli, bagaimana de-"

"Aku tidak pernah menaruh rasa apa-apa pada gadis itu. Yang kulihat dari dulu adalah kau, Kim Jongin. Manusia yang telah memikat hatiku. Dan sekarang.." Sehun menjilat leher Jongin yang bersih dari tato -hunter charm yang tak pernah membuat bungsu Kim lupa bahwa ia bukanlah manusia sepenuhnya lagi.

"Keinginanku akan terpenuhi. Kau akan jadi milikku. Bahkan kematian pun tak akan sanggup untuk memisahkan kita berdua." Sehun menancapkan taringnya ke leher Jongin, bertepatan dengan bulan purnama yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi biru. Menghasilkan teriakan dari sang hunter yang memecahkan keheningan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o...TBC...o0**

wkwk smpe skrg masih rada geli sama legenda Blue Moon yg saya bikin di ff ini xD

buat ayy sekai: rambut Jongin aslinya hitam dear~, cuman pas remaja dia ganti jd silver.. yah namanya remaja sekarang wkwk


	3. Blue Moon: The Beast Inside Me

**0o...o0**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Blue Moon: The Beast Inside Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You're like a drug that's killing me_

 _I cut you out entirely_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terus bergerak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan lelaki di belakangnya. Tetapi naas, seperti apapun ia berusaha Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming, pelukannya malah mengerat. Jongin mengeritkan giginya. Ia tidak bisa pergi. Ia tidak akan selamat kali ini.

'Sial, enyahkan pikiran negatif itu Kim!'

Bisa ia rasakan efek dari Blue Moon. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan matanya berat sekali. Ia ingin tidur, apalagi saat ini Sehun meminum darahnya cukup banyak, pandangannya jadi berkunang-kunang. Namun ia tidak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena otaknya tetap terjaga. Lebih tepatnya ada sesuatu yang memaksanya tetap terjaga. Jongin mendesah frustasi.

'Terkutuk kau Oh!'

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin, Sehun sekarang merasa senang -ia puas, sudah bertahun-tahun ia memimpikan merengkuh sang hunter seperti ini. Yaa meskipun masih akan ada 'sesuatu hal' yang akan membuatnya lebih puas, suatu hal yang membuat hidupnya lebih lengkap dan sempurna.

Sang Pangeran tersenyum. Ia masih saja menyesap darah merah kental milik silverette. Sehun sadar bahwa ia sedikit berlebihan meminum darah Jongin. Tapi, siapa yang tidak akan? Rasanya manis, bukan rasa manis yang berlebihan, rasa manis darah Jongin itu ringan dan segar. Seperti campuran vanila dan madu secukupnya, lalu sedikit mint dan chamomile. Menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Agak berbeda dengan sifat si pemilik darah heh?

'Tidak, tidak. Pada dasarnya Jongin milikku memang manis, gentle dan menyenangkan. Sifat dingin dan kasarnya itu hanya topeng -tameng untuk melindungi hatinya yang rapuh dan lembut.'

Pluk

Sehun mencabut taringnya dari leher Jongin. Bisa terlihat dua buah lubang kecil di sana. Dengan sensual Sehun menjilat bekas gigitannya. "Khh O-Oh!" Jongin mendesis merasakan kelakuan Sehun yang makin aneh dan kurang ajar. "Shh, calm down dear."

Saat dirasa lubang bekas gigitannya tertutup, Sehun mulai mengecup kecil bagian leher dan bahu Jongin. Membuat bungsu Kim merinding merasakan sensasi geli ketika bibir Sehun menyentuh kulitnya dengan ringan dan lembut. Namun perlakuan manis dan terkesan innocent itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sekarang Sehun mulai menggigit dan mengemut area leher-pundak Jongin yang bisa dijamahnya, meninggalkan bitemark dan kissmark yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Angh, hen-tikan! Oh hentikan!"

Jongin tentu saja tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Meskipun tahu bahwa aksi protes dan berontaknya sia-sia, Jongin tetap melakukannya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah begitu saja, apalagi ketika dia di- dilecehkan seperti ini! Memangnya Oh Sehun pikir siapa dia? Apa haknya melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Jongin?! Ia bukan barang, damn it! Ia bukan mainan yang bisa digunakan seenaknya begitu saja.

 _Chuckle_

"Kau memang bukan barang apalagi mainan sayang, kau milikku. Sudah pasti aku berhak untuk menyentuh milikku kan?"

Sehun berkata seperti bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, ralat. Sehun memang bisa membaca pikiran Jongin. Itu karena bloodbond milik mereka tidak lagi sepihak. Jongin membulatkan matanya horor. "K-kau..?" Kim bungsu memalingkan wajahnya sedikit agar bisa bertatap muka dengan vampir di belakangnya. Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Ya, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Jongin. Itu karena bond milik kita telah sempurna, tepat setelah aku meminum darahmu."

Sehun sekarang mengelus pelan rambut Jongin, bibirnya sibuk menciumi rahang, pipi, dahi, mata serta hidung Jongin. Tak mengindahkan remaja itu yang kembali mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena pernyataannya.

Sial, mulai sekarang Sehun bisa membaca pikirannya sesuka hati. Bisakah keadaannya jadi lebih buruk lagi?

Ahh, jangan bertanya seperti itu Jongin. Kau tahu bahwa dewi keberuntungan tidak terlalu suka menempel padamu.

Sehun menyeringai kecil. Selain membaca pikiran, ia juga bisa menghapus dan membuat kembali memori Jongin, serta mengatur pergerakan -tubuh- Jongin sekarang, seperti puppet master. Ia bisa saja membuat Jongin menjadi bonekanya -slave patuh miliknya. Tetapi itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang paling dihindarinya. Ya, Sehun tentu saja telah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Ia memiliki berbagai rencana yang tersusun rapi. Jika semua rencananya tidak berhasil menjadikan Jongin miliknya, Sehun akan mengatur pikiran dan tubuh Jongin, menjadikan sang hunter bonekanya yang patuh. Ia akan memalsukan kematian Jongin, mengurung remaja itu di kamar, disebuah tempat yang tidak akan diketahui. Melenyapkan eksistensi Jongin dari dunia seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Sehingga hanya ia yang bisa melihat dan menyentuh si bungsu Kim.

Sakit. Sehun akui kalau ia benar-benar _sakit_.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Sehun mendapatkan hunter manisnya dengan cara halus. Menunjukkan perhatian dan sisi baik miliknya pada Jongin. Membuat sang remaja pelan-pelan jatuh kepelukannya. Tetapi ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Sekitar sepuluh tahun, dan beast dalam dirinya tak bisa menunggu lagi. Beast miliknya harus mendapatkan mangsanya, objek obsesinya sebelum lepas kendali, sebelum Sehun tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan atau yang telah ia lakukan.

'Aku tidak ingin memakan korban banyak. Tetapi jika terpaksa.. well-'

"Maaf sayang, tapi sudah cukup aksi menatap bulannya.." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya membuat Jongin tanpa sadar mendesah lega. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. "..sekarang, mari kita melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan~" Sehun menggigit cuping telinga kanan Jongin dan menggendong remaja itu dengan gaya bridel style secara tiba-tiba. Silverette memekik.

"Turunkan aku brengsek!"

Sehun tak bergeming. "A..a..a.. jangan terlalu banyak bergerak sayang."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu bastard!" Jongin terus memukul dada Sehun sekuat tenaga. Tetapi sekali lagi Sehun tak bergeming. Ia bahkan tak mengernyit, seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa. Jongin merasa terhina.

Bruk

"Ugh"

Sang pangeran meletakkan Jongin di atas ranjang king size miliknya dengan cukup kasar. Jongin mendelik. "Apa? Tadi kau yang minta diturunkan." Belum sempat si Kim membalas perkataan Sehun dan memberi beberapa makian, brunette menindih dan mencium bibirnya.

"Hmmph!"

Jongin terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sehun terpaksa memegang -mencengkram sisi wajahnya dengan cukup keras. Sehun menyesap, menjilat dan mengemut bibir Jongin tapi si empunya tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Sehun memelintir nipple milik Jongin yang masih tertutup kemeja sekolahnya, membuat Jongin memekik kecil dan Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Jongin.

"Hnggh! Hmmphh!"

Jongin mendorong-dorong lidah Sehun yang seenaknya menginvasi mulutnya. Menyapa barisan giginya serta membelai langit-langit mulutnya, membuat Jongin menggelinjang geli. Tangan Jongin juga turut mendorong dan memukul bahu Sehun agar sang pureblood menjauh. Tetapi brunette menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanan Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih Jongin. Ia membelai dada dan perut si bungsu Kim yang rata dan halus.

"Ah! Hummph angh.."

Desahan Jongin semakin menjadi ketika tangan Sehun memelintir nipplenya yang kini bebas. Usap, cubit, pelintir, begitu seterusnya hingga nipple pink itu sekarang berwarna kemerahan.

Bite!

Jongin dengan kesal menggigit lidah Sehun hingga berdarah. Namun bukannya berhenti, Sehun malah balas menggigit lidah Jongin, membuat mereka saling bertukar saliva dan darah yang perlahan keluar dan turun dari bibir Jongin menuju dagu dan lehernya karena Sehun menghisap lidahnya terus menerus hingga Jongin tak bisa menelan. Ciuman basah mereka berlangsung lama. Jongin merasa ia mulai sulit bernafas.

"Hmmffh behh-enti!"

Sehun tak mengindahkan hal itu dan memperdalam ciumannya. Jongin tak tahan lagi. Sekuat tenaga ia menggerakan kakinya yang lemas, menendang perut Sehun dengan keras.

Bug!

"Akh!"

Ahh, sepertinya sangat keras sehingga mampu membuat Sehun melepas pagutan serta cengkramannya dan meringis. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jongin dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan sisa tenaganya, menyebabkab Sehun terguling ke samping ranjang. Silverette langsung melesat menuju pintu keluar.

Srett

Baru saja melangkah turun dari ranjang, Sehun dengan gesit menarik pergelangan kaki Jongin. Membuat si perak tersungkur dengan posisi tiarap di atas karpet berbahan wol.

"Ugh! Shit!"

Sang pureblood mendudukkan dirinya di atas tubuh Jongin -tepatnya di area pinggang. Ia menahan pergerakan Jongin menggunakan berat tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum bengis. Manik kelamnya yang tadi penuh kesenangan kini berganti menjadi crimson dan menatap tajam tubuh dibawahnya. Tanpa segan menarik kasar surai perak dengan tangan kanannya. Menuai ringisan sakit dari Jongin.

"Heh, listen dear~ aku sebenarnya ingin memperlakukanmu dengan cukup lembut malam ini." Cengkramannya pada rambut Jongin semakin kuat.

"Agh! Le-lepas sialan!"

"Kau yang minta Kim Jongin. Kau yang meminta, jadi jangan salahkan aku."

.

.

.

Tubuh langsing yang terbungkus kulit tan lembut itu kini telah telanjang sempurna. Kemeja putihnya sobek semantara celana panjang hitam beserta boxernya terlempar jauh ke ujung ruangan. Sementara Sehun hanya bertelanjang dada.

Sehun membalik posisi Jongin menjadi terlentang. Bisa dilihat dada Jongin yang turun-naik dengan cepat. Keringat mengalir dari dahi dan berbagai tempat ditubuhnya. Dapat dilihat juga goresan-goresan tipis di dada, perut, bahu serta lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Terima kasih pada Sehun yang dengan sadis menggores kulit Jongin dengan kukunya yang memanjang.

"Angghh~"

Sehun menjilat luka yang dihasilkan cakar -kukunya. Leher, bahu, dada, dan kemudian berhenti di perut. Ia menjilat pusar Jongin, membuat remaja itu bergerak resah. Tangan Jongin diikat menggunakan sabuknya. Sementara kakinya dibuka dengan lebar dan ditahan dengan kedua tangan Sehun, membuat si perak mengangkang dan si raven berada di tengah-tengahnya. Perut berotot dan liat milik Sehun menekan kejantanannya. Setiap si brunet bergerak, perutnya yang sempurna akan menggesek penis Jongin. Membuat si perak mati-matian menahan desahan nikmatnya.

'Ini menjijkan! Mengapa tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini?!'

Sehun melebarkan seringainya ketika mendengar pikiran Jongin. Lidahnya semakin turun untuk menyusuri perut bawah Jongin. Mengecup, menjilat dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di sana. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada penis Jongin yang tegang akibat sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikannya.

"Ahh, coba lihat siapa yang bangun."

Tangan nakal Sehun menyentil bola kembar pemuda tan dibawahnya.

"Unggh"

Dengan perlahan tangan Sehun menyentuh kejantanan Jongin. Ia mengelus dan menggesekkan ibu jarinya pada kepala kejantanan Jongin.

"Ha-ah! hnggh" wajah Jongin memanas dan memerah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan keluar lagi. Matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca menatap benci Sehun.

"My, my.. jangan begitu sayang. Aku tahu kau menyukai perlakuanku."

Sehun menunduk, wajahnya menghadap kejantanan Jongin. Kemudian lidahnya yang bertekstur menjilat kepala penis Jongin yang memerah sedangkan tangannya mengocok batang penis silverette.

!

Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Giginya semakin keras menggigit bibir merahnya yang membengkak. Taringnya yang mulai memanjang juga tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Manik karamelnya tercampur dengan merah terang karena bloodlust.

"Beh-ah! Berhenti!"

Kocokan Sehun pada penis Jongin makin cepat dan keras. Secara tak sadar Jongin memajukan pinggulnya, kejantanannya mulai mengeluarkan precum.

"Hnngghhh!"

Jongin menggenggam erat sabuk yang melilit tangannya, membuat peredaran darah dibagian itu sedikit tersendat. Matanya terpejam erat dan badannya sedikit membusung.

"Shuhh, jangan ditahan Jonginnie~"

Hup

Sehun memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Jongin ke mulutnya. Jongin mendesah keras dengan spontan. Rasa hangat dan basah, juga lidah Sehun yang melilit penisnya benar-benar nikmat.

"Ah-ah! Anghh O-Oh!-nhh"

Si brunet mengeluar-masukkan penis dimulutnya dengan cepat dan kadang menghisap kepala berbentuk jamur itu. Pemuda perak berusaha keras menahan pinggulnya agar tidak bergerak maju, seakan meminta Sehun mengulumnya semakin dalam.

"Ungghh Oh Sehun lepas! a-ku- ah! Keluar!"

Pandangan Jongin memutih, mulutnya terbuka -berteriak tanpa suara. Bisa dirasakan perut bawahnya mengejang dan cairan bening-putih keluar dari lubang penisnya.

Slrruuup

Plop

Sehun meneguk cairan milik Jongin. beberapa mengalir ke dagunya dan bibirnya terlihat mengkilap akibat sperma. Ia menghisap penis Jongin sebentar sebelum melepaskannya dengam bunyi yang cukup nyaring.

"Hmm manis."

Jongin merasa pipinya panas dan makin merah melihat kelakuan Sehun yang oh-so-lewd itu. Sehun tersenyum miring melihatnya.

Tap

Sehun kemudian berdiri. Ia berjalan ke samping kepala Jongin kemudian berlutut di sana. Si remaja menatap pergerakan Sehun dengan was-was.

Sreet

Sehun menurunkan resletingnya dengan lambat, menurunkan celana putih panjang serta boxernya sedikit. Dan terpampang jelas ereksi Sehun yang berdiri gagah, berwarna merah, memunculkan urat sebesar charger ponsel yang berkedut-kedut.

 _Gulp_

Mata si bungsu Kim kembali membulat horor. Apalagi ketika Sehun mulai merendahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di samping kepalanya. Oke, Jongin itu bukan tipe lelaki mesum, tapi bukan berarti ia polos. Usianya sekarang sudah 17 tahun dan termasuk legal. Ia pernah menonton video porno. Masturbasi juga pernah. Ia juga bukan makhluk keterlaluan bodoh yang sama sekali tidak peka. Ia tahu arti gerakan Sehun.

'Fuck! Jangan bilang vampir sialan ini ingin memasukkan benda besar itu kemulutku!'

Manik karamel Jongin masih terus terpaku pada kejantanan Sehun yang di atas rata-rata. Ia meringis dan mulai panik.

 _Chuckle_

"Tenang saja Jongin, benda ini pasti muat dimulutmu dan lubangmu yang satunya."

 _Smirk_

Sehun memegang penisnya dengan tangan kiri dan mengarahkannya ke bibir Jongin yang terkatup rapat. "Buka mulutmu sayang." Jongin menggeleng keras. Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin. Kemudian memasukkan kejantanannya ke mulut Jongin. "Jangan berani menggigitnya sayang, atau kau akan menyesal." Si brunet memperingatkan. Jongin meringis sakit disela-sela kulumannya.

Sehun terus mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan tempo lambat. Ia mendesis menikmati service dari mulut Jongin. Sesekali ia masukkan seluruh batang penisnya sampai menyentuh pangkal tenggorokkan Jongin, membuat si perak tersedak. Precum miliknya mulai keluar dan terpaksa Jongin harus menelan cairan itu. Kening Jongin mengernyit merasakan rasa yang sungguh asing di lidahnya. Penisnya kembali tegang.

Pergerakan Sehun mulai tidak stabil. Kejantanannya berkedut keras di rongga mulut Jongin

"Ahh.."

Croot

Sehun orgasme di mulut Jongin. Membuat remaja itu lagi-lagi mengecap rasanya. Tetapi sebelum selesai, Sehun menarik penisnya dan menggesek-gesekan kepala penisnya di nipple Jongin. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak sperma di bibir, dagu, serta dada Jongin.

.

.

.

"Ah-anghh Oh!"

"Panggil aku Sehun, sayang."

Sehun kembali berada di tengah selangkangan Jongin. Mulutnya sibuk memberi tanda di paha dalam Jongin. Beberapa kali menggigit dan menghisap darah di sana, membuat Jongin semakin kekurangan darah.

"O-Oh! c-cuk-khup!"

Thrust!

"Arghh!"

Kepala Jongin terlempar ke belakang dan orbs karamelnya menitikkan air mata. Sehun memasukkan jari telunjukanya dengan kasar tanpa aba-aba.

"Sakit.. Oh sakit."

Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Jongin, Sehun terus menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang anal Jongin yang kering dan memerah.

"Sudah kubilang panggil namaku Jongin. Sebut namaku."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan datar. Tanpa merasa kasihan atau apa, ia menambahkan langsung jari tengah dan manisnya. Jari-jarinya terus keluar-masuk dengan kasar, sesekali ia membuat gerakan menggunting, melebarkan anus Jongin dengan paksa.

Silverette menggerakkan kakinya dengan brutal. Sehun menahan pinggulnya agar tidak menjauh dan diam ditempat. Cengkramannya keras sekali dan akan menimbulkan bekas. Air mata semakin menggenang di pelupuk manik karamel yang kini memburam. Bisa Jongin rasakan perih dan darah yang mengalir dari rektumnya. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa menit, yang baginya terasa berjam-jam.

"Cukup.. Sehun.."

Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut dengan lemah oleh Jongin, Sehun langsung mengekuarkan ketiga jarinya. Ia kemudian menjilat lubang Jongin yang berdarah. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang anal Jongin. Menjilat dinding-dinding rektum yang berkedut nikmat karena aksi kotornya. Membersihkan bagian itu dari darah dan menutup luka di sana.

"Ahngh ah!-ahh"

Jongin merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Apalagi ketika Sehun menggerakkan lidahnya dengan brutal. Ia merasakan nikmat ketika lidah Sehun terus masuk semakin dalam.

Sehun kemudian berhenti. Ia menatap wajah pucat Jongin yang memerah sebentar.

Bibir merah bengkak terlapis saliva, darah yang mengering serta sperma. Napasnya terengah-engah. Rambut perak halus yang acak-acakkan. Mata sayu penuh air mata yang menatapnya tajam. Ia dapat melihat perasaan Jongin dari mata yang berkaca-kaca itu. Marah, terhina, sakit, frustasi.

"Perlawananmu itu sia-sia Kim Jongin. Tidak perduli meskipun kau tak menginginkannya, kau tetap akan menjadi milikku. Tidak perduli meskipun kau akan membenciku seumur hidupmu. Aku akan tetap merengkuhmu, membawamu ke sisiku.."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan kebencian yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sehun membelai lembut dan mengusap pipi Jongin yang mulai basah oleh tetesan air mata. Sang pureblood menatap hunternya dengan penuh cinta. Ekspresinya menghalus.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Aku bersumpah aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu hingga membuatku terobsesi padamu. Rasanya sungguh menyiksa sayang. Aku harus berusaha keras agar tidak menyerangmu setiap aku melihatmu atau bahkan saat mendengar suaramu.. kau membuatku gila Jongin."

Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun perlahan membuat pertahanan Jongin runtuh. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang memiliki rasa seperti itu padanya. Tapi jika memang Sehun mencintainya, mengapa ia menyakiti dirinya? Mengapa ia memaksakan keinginannya pada Jongin?

Kim Jongin menangis dalam diam di hadapan musuh besarnya. Kenapa harus dirinya?!

"Shh, jangan menangis sayang."

Jongin menggeleng. Ia semakin terisak. Sehun menegakkan badannya dan kembali mencium Jongin dengan lembut. Kemudian melepaskan ciumannya di saat Jongin mulai tenang.

"J-jangan seperti ini Sehun.."

Sehun tiba-tiba bersikap lembut padanya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Jongin membenci vampir pureblood dihadapannya. Tetapi saat Sehun bersikap seperti ini, Ia merasa tak bisa melawan. Ia takut. Jongin takut.

Sehun mengecup kedua mata Jongin. Bibirnya membisikkan kata-kata manis dengan ditelinga si perak. Membuat remaja itu kembali menangis dan tidak bisa melawan Sehun lagi. Meskipun saat ini Sehun dengan perlahan memasukkan kepala kejantanannya ke lubang analnya.

"Ah!"

Sehu menggigit dan mengemut telinga Jongin. Berusaha mengalihkan Jongin dari rasa sakit saat kejantanannya menerobos lubang Jongin dengan gerakan lambat.

Sehun berdiam sejenak saat dirasa penisnya telah masuk sepenuhnya. Membiarkan Jongin mengambil nafas.

"Aku bergerak sayang."

Si brunet menggerakkan penisnya dengan pelan. Membiasakan lubang Jongin dengan penis besarnya.

.

.

.

"Ah! Ah-ah! Nghh!"

Tubuh Jongin terlonjak-lonjak akibat tusukan Sehun yang semakin keras. Setelah membuatnya terbiasa menerima penis Sehun dalam dirinya, pemuda dengan rambut ikal itu mengangkat kedua kaki Jongin -meletakkan di bahunya dan mulai mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Unghh kau nikmat sekali Jong."

Nafas mereka berdua memburu. Jongin berhenti menahan suaranya. Membiarkan desahannya terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan. Tubuhnya sangat menyukai perlakuan Sehun, tetapi hatinya menangis. Jongin merasa dirinya kotor dan hina.

"Anghhh~"

Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan panjang ketika penis besar Sehun menyentuh sesuatu di rektumnya yang membuatnya merasakan nikmat tiada tara. Prostatnya.

"Ahh~ akhirnya ketemu."

Sehun menyeringai dan terus menggenjot lubang Jongin yang merah dan bengkak dengan keras. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai hanya tersisa kepala saja, kemudian memasukkan kembali seluruhnya dengan sekali hentak dan menyentuh prostat Jongin dengan telak.

"Ah-ha anggh! Seh-hunhh..ah!"

Jongin merasa matanya terbalik. Dadanya membusung. Tangannya semakin keras mencengkram sabuk karena tidak tahan merasakan sensasi di anusnya.

"Anghh lubang sempitmu menjepit penisku sayang."

Sehun membuat Jongin belingsatan. Urat-urat penisnya yang berkedut terus menggesek dinding rektum Jongin yang terus menghimpit kejantanannya. Meremas dan memijit penis Sehun agar mengeluarkan sarinya. Kata-kata kotor yang diucapkan Sehun dengan deep voicenya membuat pikiran Jongin tertutup kabut nafsu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir rasional sekarang.

"Ah ah pe-unghh nis-mu membesar Sehunn.."

Thrust!

Thrust!

"Nyaahh.. angh!"

"Ya, penisku membesar di dalam rektummu sayang. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluarkan benihku, membanjiri lubangmu dan membuatmu hamil anakku."

Jongin semakin mendesah keras mendengar ucapan Sehun. Badan mereka semakin mendekat sampai tidak ada lagi celah. Kedua kaki Jongin kini dilingkarkan di pinggang Sehun. Penis Jongin terhimpit di antara tubuh mereka berdua. Lubang anal Jongin yang hangat menjadi basah karena precum milik Sehun, menghasilkan bunyi kecipak saat penis sang pangeran keluar masuk dari lubang itu.

Thrust!

Thrust!

Thrust!

"Angh ah! Ah! I-I'll come Sehun!"

Tubuh Jongin semakin bergetar ketika merasa ia sudah dekat. Perutnya kembali mengejang. Precum terus mengucur dari lubang penisnya. Beberapa kali tusukan keras dari Sehun dan Jongin pun keluar. Matanya tertutup erat menikmati orgasme terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya akan terus mengingat kenikmatan ini. Menyiksanya agar terjatuh ke pelukan Sehun demi mengecap sedikit surga dunia.

Sehun terus menggenjot lubang Jonhin dengan brutal. Mengejar orgasmenya. Buah zakarnya menampar permukaan lubang dan pantat Jongin. Ia menyeringai puas ketika mendengar teriakan nikmat Jongin saat mencapai orgasme. Sehun kemudian menggeram ketika penisnya berkedut keras, merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari lubang penisnya.

Croott

Sang pureblood mengeluarkan dan menyemprotkan sperma ke prostat Jongin dengan keras dalam jumlah banyak. Membanjiri rektum Jongin hingga pemuda perak itu merasa penuh dengan cairan hangat. Sperma itu meluber keluar dari lubang kenikmatan Jongin dan mengotori karpet mahal di bawah mereka.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan mengontrol nafas masing-masing. Jongin dengan cepat terlelap karena kelelahan. Sehun kemudian mencabut penisnya dengan perlahan. Beberapa sperma bercampur darah kembali keluar dari lubang Jongin dan membasahi paha dalamnya.

Beast milik Sehun berdesir dan bersorak senang.

" _ **Milikku. Kim Jongin adalah milikku.**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o...TBC...o0**

Terima kasih byk buat yg udh ngeluangin wktnya buat ngasih fav, follow dan ngasih komen di ff ini. Saya hargai banget x3!

Buat Mianhe, udh ada bbrp reader yg bilang gitu juga ke saya. Tamatin ff2 yg lama dulu, baru bikin yg baru. Err bukannya saya ga mau nyelesein, tp gimana bilangnya ya.. ide sama moodnya itu loh, aduh gitulah :v. Kalo lg ga ada ide sama mood buat ngetik ff, duh susah bgt, berjam-jam cuman bisa ngehasilin bbrp kata, itupun kdg diprotes soalnya terlalu dikit, yasudahlah #curhat.

Dan saya minta maaf kalo nama2 tokohnya masih ada yg belum keganti. Ini saya udah baca tiga kali dari atas sampai bawah, jd kalo masih ada yg kyk gitu, maaf oke ;3. Biasanya nyadar ada typo pas udh diupdate, kampret bgt. Mana ffn ribet lg, mesti buka dr web, pdhl saya lebih sering ngetik dan publish lewat hp, terus ngedit di document manager dulu baru bisa ngereplace chapternya =w=; belum lg kalo sinyal busuk *kalobokeksayapake3* pas teken 'save' kecepatan inetnya turun, njiiiiir XD. Oke, ini saya ngeluh. Don't judge.


	4. Morning After

**0o…o0**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Morning After**

 _Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

Jongin bangun dengan meringis merasakan sakit di sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Ia menggeram karena bagian bawahnya luar biasa ngilu. Kemudian seperti tersadar dari mimpi buruk matanya melebar dan dalam satu gerakan cepat ia mendudukan tubuhnya, menghasilkan ringisan lain. 'Yeah, benar-benar mimpi buruk.'Dengan was-was Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di sini selain dirinya –memastikan bahwa Oh Sehun tidak ada bersamanya. Hah, perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk saat ini.

 _Sigh_

Ia hati-hati turun dari ranjang. Kakinya terasa seperti jeli, melangkah seperti batita yang baru belajar berjalan. Manik karamelnya menangkap gundukan pakaian yang terlipat rapi di atas sofa panjang tanpa sandaran yang berada di depan ranjang. Di sana juga terdapat makanan dan susu yang masih terlihat hangat karena samar-samar ada uap yang mengepul. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin menyentuh sesuatu milik Sehun atau apapun yang diberikan _pureblood_ itu.

Tapi keadaannya yang sekarang sungguh tidak memungkinkan. Tubuh telanjang bulat dengan beberapa luka goresan yang menyamar, memar yang mulai pudar, _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_. Meskipun pada pukul 5 begini jarang yang berkeliaran di Cross Academy, tak menutup kemungkinan akan ada sepasang, dua pasang, atau bahkan berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatnya. Dan Jongin itu bukan pemuda _exhibisionist_. Maaf saja. Jadi dengan terpaksa si perak memakai sweater merah marun dan _sweatpants_ hitam yang pas sekali dibadannya. Eh, dan kalau boleh jujur pakaian itu terasa lembut dan nyaman sekali. Jongin bertaruh itu terbuat dari kain pilihan –yang pasti mahal.

"Keh, mencoba bertanggung jawab Oh?"

Jongin berkata sinis dan menatap tajam karpet wol di bawah kakinya. Tempat ia dan Oh Sehun bercinta.

"Uhuk!"

Pemburu muda itu tersedak ludah sendiri ketika memorinya memutar kembali adegan panas yang dilakukannya tadi malam bersama sang pangeran. Wajah Jongin memutih, perutnya seperti bergejolak, dadanya sesak, nafasnya tertahan. Ia ingin muntah!

Dan.. itulah yang dilakukannya.

Jongin berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan besar itu. Ia bahkan beberapa kali terjatuh karena rasa ngilu dan kakinya yang lemas. Jongin memilih asal satu dari tiga buah pintu. Mungkin ia sedang sedikit beruntung karena pilihannya tepat dan sekarang ia berada di kamar mandi. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling pemuda itu berlutut di depan kloset, membuka tutupnya dengan kasar dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia menggerutu dalam hati selagi melakukan kegiatan sakral itu.

"Hueek!"

 _Sial, Oh Sehun sial!_

"Huek! Ukh uhuk!"

 _Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku brengsek?!_

"Puahh- uhuk uhuk!"

Jongin terduduk setelah menyiram muntahannya. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, kerongkongannya panas dan kering. Kepalanya pusing. Jongin meluruskan kakinya dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Memori tadi malam kembali berkelebat.

 _"Ah-ha anggh! Seh-hunhh..ah!"_

 _"Anghh lubang sempitmu menjepit penisku sayang."_

 _"Nyaahh.. angh!"_

 _"Angh ah! Ah! I-I'll come Sehun!"_

Jongin kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya di lubang kloset.

Jongin kembali ke kamarnya di _Sun Dorm,_ tentu dengan susah payah dan tekad lumayan. Ia memilih ke sini karena menghindari rentetan pertanyaan yang akan dilayangkan Sulli jika ia tidur di rumah ayah angkat mereka. Setidaknya gadis itu tak bisa begitu saja masuk ke sini. Seorang gadis memasuki asrama pria tentu adalah hal yang sulit.

Ah, ia sempat bertemu dengan ketua asrama saat berada di lantai satu. Jantung Jongin hampir copot. Memang bukan hal aneh untuk warga Cross Academy melihat Jongin berkeliaran di jam-jam yang tidak seharusnya. Dia _prefect after all_ , dan lagi pula tak banyak yang berani menanyainya. Yang ditakuti Jongin adalah penampilannya saat itu. Rambut acak-acakkan, wajah pucat, tubuh lemas dan bagian lehernya yang penuh tanda. Syukurlah saat itu _Sun Dorm_ sedang remang dan ketua asrama masih setengah mengantuk. Jongin langsung melesat ke kamarnya setelah mengangguk singkat menanggapi sapaan si ketua.

Tanpa membersihkan diri si perak langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar dan menuai ringisan sakit. Namun penderitaannya tak berlangsung lama karena matanya memberat dan rasa ngantuk menguasai dirinya.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Sehun duduk di kursi kerja yang ada di ruang kerja miliknya. Matanya membaca dengan teliti berkas-berkas –yang tumpukannya mulai berkurang, namun tanpa diragukan akan bertambah lagi- memilah-milah sebelum mencatumkan tanda tangannya yang berharga. Manik kelamnya memang terfokus pada kerjaan, tapi pikirannya terfokus pada remaja perak yang berada di kamar tidurnya. Tepat di sebelah ruang kerja dan terhubung oleh sebuah pintu. Telinganya bisa mendengar apa saja yang sedang dilakukan Jongin. Dan ia dapat mendengar apa saja yang dipikirkan si perak. Desahan kesal Jongin saat terpaksa memakai pakaian yang disediakannya, karena seragam hitam pemuda itu tercabik-cabik. Kaki jenjangnya yang berlari dan tubuh ramping itu yang tersungkur. Sampai suara Jongin yang muntah dan umpatan untuknya.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan auranya dan membiarkan Jongin pergi. Sehun sudah tahu bahwa setelah malam itu Jongin takkan bisa lepas darinya. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itulah yang nanti akan memanggil-manggil namanya dan meminta kehadiran Sehun. Ya, Jongin dengan suka atau tidak akan tetap bersamanya. Ia akan menunggu saat Jongin menyadari sendiri bahwa ia tak akan bisa berlari dari Sehun.

Sang _pureblood_ kini memfokuskan diri sepenuhnya pada berkas-berkas kerja. Bibirnya sesekali bersiul senang. Tak apa, ia akan membiarkan Jongin istirahat untuk sekarang. membiarkan si perak berpikir bahwa ia telah jauh dari cengkraman Sehun. Seperti kata pepatah, hari akan cerah dan damai sebelum terjadinya badai.

"Tapi bukankah sehabis badai kemungkinan pelangi akan muncul?" Sehun bergumam, kemudian ia tertawa sinis. " _Mungkin._ "

 **0o..TBC..o0**

Wah maaf ya, pdhl versi KanaZero udh lama update :(


End file.
